eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Little Miss Philippines
:Years: 1985, 1986, '''1987', 1988, 1989, 1992, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007,'' Little Miss Philippines is one of the most famous signature segments of Eat Bulaga!. The segment is a beauty contest for female children who are beautiful, talented, and intelligent. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls who want to become big in the entertainment industry. Aiza Seguerra finished as a runner-up in the 1987 edition, but became the Eat Bulaga!'s child wonder after joining the Dabarkads family after the contest. After winning the 2012 edition, Ryzza Mae Dizon became another Eat Bulaga!'s child wonder that came from the Little Miss Philippines ''pageant. Other notable contestants include Gladys Reyes (1984), Jessa Zaragoza (1987), Camille Prats (1990), Lady Lee (1990), and Pauleen Luna (1995). The segment is a counterpart of the segment ''That's My Boy, a pageant for male children. Its 2014 edition was titled Little Miss Philippines: My Mini Me to highlight the child contestant's rapport with her parents. Little Miss Philippines 1984 Little Miss Philippines 1984 ''was the first edition of the signature ''Eat Bulaga! ''beauty pageant. Glaiza Herradura became the first-ever grand winner of ''Little Miss Philippines. ''Her talent was dancing to Sheena Easton's 1983 hit "Telefone". After the competition, she went on to become an award-winning actress, with an afternoon soap to boot, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heredero ''Heredero]. Little Miss Philippines 1987 Little Miss Philippines 1987 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. '' The edition is most notable for discovering the phenomenal child wonder, Aiza Seguerra. Four-year-old Aiza finished as the fourth runner-up of the beauty pageant. After the pageant, she was catapulted to popularity as she joined the ''Eat Bulaga! ''family and then starred in various films and television shows. Another notable contestant of the 1987 edition is singer and actress Jessa Zaragoza who became a grand finalist of the competition. ''Little Miss Philippines 1990 Little Miss Philippines 1990 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 14 July 1990. Notable contestants of the edition include actress Camille Prats and former child star Lady Lee. Both Camille Prats and Lady Lee were grand finalists, but Lady Lee went on to win as the first runner-up of the beauty pageant. Little Miss Philippines 2002 Little Miss Philippines 2002 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 6 July 2002. Vernielle Steffani Bautista was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, receiving an educational plan worth ₱100,000. Little Miss Philippines 2005 Little Miss Philippines 2007 ''(also known as ''Little Miss Philippines Global) is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of Eat Bulaga!. ffff Little Miss Philippines 2007 Little Miss Philippines 2007 ''(also known as ''Little Miss Philippines Global) is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of Eat Bulaga!. Anja Selena Manalastas was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, earning the title of "Little Miss Philippines - Global". Meanwhile, the other winners of the edition claimed the regional titles of the pageant. Little Miss Philippines 2012 Little Miss Philippines 2012 ''premiered on 16 April 2012 and continued until its grand finals on 9 June 2012. Ryzza Mae Dizon was declared as the grand winner of the beauty pageant, receiving an educational plan worth ₱200,000 in cash prize and a pangkabuhayan showcase worth ₱100,000 After winning the competition, Ryzza Mae Dizon went on to join the Dabarkads family as a regular host. She is considered one of ''Eat Bulaga! two child wonders (the other being 1987 fourth runner-up Aiza Seguerra). Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me ''Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me ''premiered on 24 March 2014 and continued until its grand finals on 12 July 2014. The new edition included the subtitle "My Mini Me" in order to highlight the children's rapport with their parents as part of the competition. Allyza Imatong of Montalban, Rizal, who impressed the judges with her self-taught pole dancing ability, was crowned as the winner of the competition She brought home ₱200,000 in cash prize. 1989 - fourth runner-up Kathleen Go Quieng 2004 - NCR regional finalist - Ma. Nicole Jeremiah Dulalia